Flowers
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Cada flor tiene un distinto significado, y cada persona decide como adoptar este mismo, ya sea con un beso o una mirada. [Participante del reto: Las Tablas de Silver, del foro: Gotta Catch 'Em All!]
1. Flor de Loto

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, AU.

 **Pareja:** RammingSteelShipping [Riley/Jun].

 **Nota:** _Participante del reto: Las Tablas de Silver, del foro: Gotta Catch 'Em All!_

* * *

 **Flor de Loto**

* * *

—¿Entonces te mudaras? —indaga con un obvio tono de preocupación ya que en definitiva no sabía que haría si el otro llegase a mudarse a una ciudad demasiado lejos; o sea, podría tomar un tren para ir a visitarlo pero le gustaba estar cerca de su novio. Usualmente iba a su apartamento todas las tardes así que cambiar esa rutina sería algo difícil aunque por un momento llega a preocuparse, sonaba a que el otro le llegaría a dejar por la distancia, Muerde su labio inferior ya que no quería que eso pasará, se ha apegado demasiado a Riley en definitiva como para preocuparse tanto por una separación.

El de cabellos negros asiente ya que hace unos días su tía había decidido mudarse a otro país así que le dejo su casa, no podía negarse a algo como eso considerando el hecho de que usualmente la paga que obtiene de ser criador e investigador no da mucho; además si dejase de pagar renta podría consentir de más formas a su novio. Sabe que el dinero no es tan importante pero le gustaría poder darle las cosas que le gustan a su chico—. Descuida no queda tan lejos, si quieres podemos reunirnos en el parque y así ir juntos.

El rubio sonríe al escuchar eso y se siente bien por ello ya que en serio por un momento se asustó imaginando cosas que no venían al caso—. Te ayudaré a empacar tus cosas en ese caso, así que ponte listo, ¡quien empaque menos deberá pagar una multa! —exclama volviendo a su animado ser, procede rápidamente a buscar cajas en la casa del mayor para así empezar a poner cosas al azar dentro de ella. Riley sólo suspira y espera que el menor no acabe rompiendo nada aunque tampoco es como si le importará mucho, al menos ya está animado ya que al contarle de la mudanza lo noto decaído. Procede a dejar de estar sentado en el sofá para poder ayudar al otro a meter unas cosas en cajas pese a que se mudaría hasta la otra semana.

* * *

Cuando el camión se detiene frente a la casa que está en el área cercana al bosque, Jun no puede evitar ver por la ventana maravillado por la vista que presenta—. Vaya, tu tía tiene mucho dinero en definitiva —indica sin pensarlo mucho ya que si bien era una casa pequeña la notaba bastante hermosa en aquel lugar al igual que el resto que hay en esa calle, será divertido poder ir ahí, no sólo por su novio sino que también el ambiente. Siempre le han gustado ese tipo de lugares, Kouki siempre se ha quejado y más cuando le obligo a acampar; al menos Hikari se divertía saliendo con él a esos lugares.

Riley no pone mucha atención al comentario del menor ya que no decía nada inapropiado, además del hecho que tiene razón—. En parte me alegra que prácticamente me regalará su casa pero siento que no debió hacerlo —explica ya que a su parecer fue algo apurado de la mujer.

—Ah, no pienses eso, es tu familia. Seguro quería que tuvieras al menos un buen lugar y una buena vida, además ya habías dicho que ella es como una madre para ti, no me sorprende si tú eres como un hijo para ella —sonríe antes de desabrochar su cinturón—. Vamos deberíamos ir a explorar tu nueva casa y ordenarla. Aunque yo no haré mucho, después de todo no me has pagado tu multa por ser un mal empacador de mudanzas —indica como si nada antes de abrir la puerta y bajarse del camión e ir a _explorar_ el patio frontal del lugar, le recordaba a un jardín zen y sólo sabía que ese estilo era porque Hikari alguna vez le llevo a un jardín botánico, fue bastante aburrido a decir verdad ya que no le interesan mucho los jardines sin flores. Aunque al ver un pequeño estanque lleno de unas flores que no reconoce se acerca para observarlo.

Mientras Jun se mantiene observando, Riley ha empezado a bajar las cajas con sus pertenencias, en definitiva se siente nervioso, sigue sin saber la razón. Teniendo en brazos la caja con algunos adornos que tenía de visitas a otros lugares o regalos ve que su novio está jugando con los lirios. Aunque al acercarse nota que son flores de loto y el menor parecía querer tocarlas pero no se atrevía, a sabiendas lo curioso que llega a ser este le sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya—. ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta dejando la caja de lado y agachándose para quedar a su altura.

—Se ven frágiles, ¿qué flores son? —indaga queriendo tomar una como lo hace con las demás flores que se topa la mayoría del tiempo, a veces cuando cruza por el parque toma algún girasol o una rosa para dársela al otro. Y pese a querer hacer lo mismo con aquella flor roja no podía evitar no querer tocarla.

—Flores de loto y si son bastante frágiles —indica antes de tomar una para depositarla en las manos del menor—. No sabía que mi tía tuviese de estas, pero bueno, pese a verse frágiles crecen sin el mayor cuidado, además que simbolizan algo bonito —explica mientras ve que el rubio acaricia los pétalos de aquella flor antes de devolverla al agua—. Ahora sigamos a dejar las cajas, debo devolverle el camión a Byron en unas horas.

Frunce el ceño ya que el otro no le ha dicho que significan aquellas flores—. Recuerdas que tienes una multa, ¿no?, pues debes pagar diciéndome que significa.

Voltea a ver al menor y no puede evitar besar sus rubios cabellos antes de hablar—. Significa pureza y amor, tal como tú; ¿ahora si puedes ayudarme con las cosas? —indaga con una voz suave porque es obvio lo que le ha dicho y porque se la dio.

—¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan dulces y luego preocuparte por la mudanza? —cuestiona antes de ir de mala gana a ayudarlo, y pese a eso sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmín además de que su corazón latía bastante rápido—. ¿Podemos ver una película luego de arreglar todo? —pregunta ya más calmo.

—Quizás aunque ahora tu eres quien tiene una multa; así que debes pagar antes de que responda —explica con calma haciendo que el otro no entienda a que se refiere.

—¡Pero no he hecho nada! ¡Apuesto que sólo dices eso para besarme! —indica y al ver el rostro del hombre sabe que le ha dado al blanco—, bien, sólo uno —explica antes de acortar la distancia que les separaba y darle un suave beso, puro y lleno de amor como las flores que había tocado hace rato.


	2. Amapola

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** OoC, AU.

 **Pareja:** LuckyShipping [Red/Blue].

 **Nota:** _Participante del reto: Las Tablas de Silver, del foro: Gotta Catch 'Em All!_

* * *

 **Amapola**

* * *

Estornuda suavemente antes de fruncir el ceño, odia estar enferma, simplemente no es lo suyo estar en cama por tiempos prolongados además de que se aburre demasiado. Suelta un bostezo dispuesta a dormir un rato. Aunque apenas cierra los ojos escucha la puerta abrirse y unos pasos que si bien tratan de ser lentos son todo lo contrario, ruidosos y molestos, Sigue con los ojos cerrados haciendo como si nada.

—Blue, te traigo sopa —en un susurro es dicho aquello antes de notar que la chica está durmiendo, o al menos eso parece, así que trata de no hacer mucho ruido, pese a ya haberlo hecho. Deja el tazón en la mesa auxiliar antes de sentarse en un espacio libre de la cama. No dice nada, sólo se queda cuidando a su novia ya que no le gusta verla mal; aunque, mejor dicho, no le gusta ser tratado mal ya que la mujer se pone sumamente irritable ante cualquier cosa. No le molesta mucho eso, considerando el hecho de que se enferma poco.

La habitación queda en un suave silencio y Blue trata de dormir ignorando a su novio quien anda sentado cerca de ella, no es que no le quiera ver (en realidad, sí, no desea verlo) es el hecho de no desear enfermarlo. Decide hablar una vez nota que parece que se quedará ahí—. Red…

—¡Despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que te sirva tu sopa? La hice especialmente para ti —comenta con una sonrisa en labios estando dispuesto a él mismo alimentar a la chica si no podía hacerlo ella. Siempre se preocupa por su salud además de que le gusta consentirla; así que va tomando de nuevo el tazón para servir una cucharada en dado caso está quisiera comer.

Ante la mención de que él hizo la sopa siente un poco de miedo de probarla, no porque el de cabellos negros cocine mal sino por el hecho que odia la sopa—. No tengo hambre, y puedo hacerlo sola —suelta sin pensarlo ya que no querría comer aquello y menos que le alimenten de esa forma—. ¿No hay otra cosa que comer, Red? —indaga tratando de ser coqueta como siempre para conseguir algo, aunque no funciona ya que acaba estornudando un par de veces luego de formular su pregunta.

—Te traeré pañuelos y además de buscar un termómetro, no sea que tengas fiebre —explica antes de levantarse e ir corriendo a por aquello para así regresar dejando la caja de pañuelos en el vientre de la chica y pasando rápido a tomarle la fiebre.

Si bien Blue no se crío con una familia en aquellos momentos le hacía sentir su novio como una pequeña indefensa por una pequeña gripe. En serio no hace más que preocuparse cuando ella con anterioridad las ha superado además que sólo necesita que le compren algo de comer, no tantos cuidados. Tanto se enfoca en pensar esas cosas que se sorprende de pronto a que Red acabe besando sus labios y ella empujando—. Te vas a enfermar, no hagas eso —indica mientras trata de no sonreír porque sinceramente ese debía ser lo único que tuvo hacer su novio más que prepararle sopa.

—No importa si me enfermo, quería hacerlo, además tu siempre me molestas besándome de la nada —indica como si se hubiera vengado de la chica quien siempre le hace apenar o sonrojar frente a sus amigos.

—¡Así que te aprovechas de mi cuando estoy enferma! —Vuelve a fruncir el ceño antes de negar—. Bueno no importa, ya me desquitaré por lo que haces,

* * *

Un estornudo, seguido de un quejido ya que siente como rápidamente le fue introducido el termómetro a su boca con algo de fuerza. Al parecer la castaña se estaba tomando en serio lo de desquitarse ya que tan sólo pasaron unos días y era él ahora quien estaba enfermo y su _delicada_ novia cuidaba de su salud.

—Oh pobre mi lindo Red, está enfermo —murmura antes de retirar el termómetro y ver que el otro presenta una ligera fiebre—. Bueno parece que estas peor que yo, supongo que es el karma por haber tenido que obligarme a comer esa sopa —indica antes de sacarle la lengua—, ahora es mi turno de hacerte una y deberás acabarla toda.

Suelta un quejido por lo que dice el otro antes de verle fijamente—. Mejor dame un beso eso me haría sentir mucho mejor —dice mientras cierra los ojos y parece esperar que la castaña le diera un beso.

—No haré eso, no quiero enfermarme de nuevo, así que espera aquí mientras voy por tu sopa y pañuelos —indica antes de salir de la habitación dejando a su novio frustrado por ni siquiera poder recibir un beso. Y es por aquella razón que es mejor deja a la chica ser ella quien le molesta ya que no le trae cuenta tratar de ser él quien realice eso. Prueba de ello es que está enfermo y además duda que Blue le dé un beso. Aunque tampoco puede negar que es lindo el hecho de que le cuide su novia.


	3. Girasol

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** OoC.

 **Pareja:** HotBloodShipping [Gold/Pearl].

 **Nota:** _Participante del reto: Las Tablas de Silver, del foro: Gotta Catch 'Em All!_

* * *

 **Girasol**

* * *

Se detiene y ve hacia los lados, no es que le emocione la idea de robar, pero es el único lugar de la ciudad donde encuentra girasoles. Ni siquiera había en la floristería donde compraba antes y era principalmente porque se venden todos en la mañana. Aquello le frustra ya que durante esos meses estaba lleno de tareas, así que no podía ir como antes a por ellos. Además si apartaba un ramo le salía muy caro y no tiene mucho dinero a este paso deberá buscar un trabajo los fines de semana.

Al ver que no parece estar cerca la dueña de la casa corta una de aquellas flores y estaba a punto de salir corriendo para que así no le viesen de no ser porque se abre la puerta apenas se dispone a huir; es la segunda vez que le ve esa mujer y por lo que parece no está muy contenta.

—¡Detente ahí o llamaré a la policía! —amenaza alzando su bastón; si bien Gold no suele ser la persona más brillante del universo sabe que la policía poco puede hacer, además no le encarcelarían por robar una flor, ¿o sí? —. Ya te he visto en varias ocasiones, tu eres quien roba de mis girasoles casi todos los días, ¿cómo puedes tener el descaro de robarle a una anciana? —pregunta haciéndose la víctima.

Se queda sin saber por un momento que decir el chico antes de suspirar—. Si quiere puedo pagarle los que ya he cortado, es sólo que no encuentro en la floristería y bueno son para alguien muy especial para mí —explica sintiendo la mirada de aquella mujer rubia demasiado pesada—. Lo siento de nuevo, prometo pagarlos y bueno ya debo irme si no le molesta no puedo llegar tarde a mi cita.

—No se trata del dinero niño, las flores son seres vivos, debes respetarlas y no arrancarlas —explica antes de suspirar ya que no podía creer que aquello pasará. Aunque una parte de ella se sintió conmovida por el hecho de darle flores a alguien especial; quizás era porque así hacía su difunto esposo—. Hagamos un trato mejor, te daré unos para que plantes y así dejes los míos en paz.

 _Los rubios son personas muy amables_ pensó el chico de cabellos negros antes de asentir aunque no sabía cómo cultivar flores aunque suponía que podría pedirle ayuda a Crys o Silver ya que sabe que la chica cuida del jardín de su madre y el pelirrojo pues es bastante listo pese a ser un amargado—. ¡Muchas gracias por eso! —exclama sonriendo; si bien llegaría tarde a su cita esperaba lograr cultivar la flor para así todos los días darle una a su lindo Pearl, tan sólo recordar como se ve su amado con un girasol en las manos siente su corazón latir más rápido.

* * *

—Deja ver si te entendí: ¿deseas mi ayuda para cultivar un jardín en mí casa? —indaga levantando una ceja ya que no podía evitar creer la petición de Gold, aunque hablaba del chico más idiota del universo así que posiblemente hablaba en serio.

Asiente rápidamente ya que su madre no tenía espacio en su jardín así que debía buscar un mejor lugar y que mejor que con su mejor amigo el cual vive sólo y tiene un enorme patio trasero—. Vamos, Sil, no lo hagas por mí, es para Pearl —sabe que quizás de esa forma el pelirrojo aceptará ya que es buen amigo de su novio —y admitir eso le pone de alguna manera celoso—.

Suelta un suspiro ya que al parecer el chico no se iría sin un no—. Bien pero tú los debes cuidar además de que ahora no quiero quejas de que llego a tu casa sólo para ver Taurina Omega —indica mientras siente que ha hecho una mala decisión, al menos alguien saldrá beneficiado.

* * *

Sinceramente Pearl a veces se preguntaba de donde sacaba tantos girasoles Gold; a decir verdad le llevaba uno todos los días y le preocupaba que estuviera gastando bastante dinero, sobre todo considerando que él no le regalaba nada. Así que debía decirle que parará aunque no podía negar lo lindo que era tener uno para decorar su apartamento o para guardarlos cuando se secaban.

Y ahí estaba esperando de nuevo a su novio en la banca del parque, al verlo sonríe aunque apenas ve la flor suspira; debe tener la suficiente voluntad para decirle que pese a gustarle mucho las flores no podía evitar pensar que gastaba mucho dinero en él y que no debía hacer esas cosas.

—Pearl, amor mío —saluda con una sonrisa antes de prácticamente abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un rápido beso, Gold no se mide con las muestras de afecto pese a estar a un lugar bastante público—. No, creo que así te decía hace una semana, uh, debo pensar en un nuevo apodo —indica y es que suele ponerle algún nombre dulce al otro al menos una vez por semana, algún día se le ocurrirá alguno para dejarle toda la vida.

Muerde su labio inferior apenas el otro se sienta a su par—. Debes parar de comprar girasoles —dice resignándose a aquello mientras ve que el otro le ofrece la flor para que la sostenga.

—No los compro —comenta mientras sigue ofreciéndole a su novio la flor—. Tampoco los robo así que no me des esa mirada —indica mientras se levanta—, ven te mostraré de donde los saco para que no te preocupes mi pequeño _sunshine_ quiero que veas que tu novio siempre te tendrá girasoles—. Es más si logro convencer a cierto chico de casarse conmigo te llenaré de estos —indica con una sonrisa y es que ya se había hecho una idea de vivir siempre con el otro, no había nadie tan perfecto como Pearl.

Lo siguiente que sabe Pearl es que el de ojos ámbar le tomo de la mano para jalarlo rumbo al desconocido aunque pasado un rato acaba notando que van al área donde vive su novio, se pregunta de dónde saca los girasoles ya que no ha visto ningún campo de estos cerca de aquel lugar así que espera que no acabe por enseñarle una casa o algo parecido. Aunque luego nota como acaban frente a la casa de Silver.

Iba a preguntar de no ser porque el de cabellos negros tenía una llave y le jala para llevarlo al patio donde se sorprende por lo que ve, estaba lleno de girasoles aquel—. ¿Cómo?

—Pues digamos que alguien me dijo que era mejor cultivarlos… si bien se murió el primero logre entender cómo cuidar flores además de plantar semillas, es por eso que hace unos meses estaba cansado y lleno de tierra —indica mientras ve como Pearl empieza a caminar dentro del jardín para luego voltearlo a ver, se queda sin aliento al verlo en medio de aquellas flores. _Brillante, muy precioso._

—¿Hiciste esto por mí?

—Claro… sólo por ti _sunshine_ prometo que cuando nos casemos tendremos una casa con gran jardín y plantaré más para ti —dice pese a que jamás le ha preguntado de su opinión con eso de casarse, sólo lo asume ya que sabe que el otro le ama también.

Rueda los ojos antes de sonreír—. Es mejor si no los cortas, me gustaría estar mejor sentado en medio de ellos —indica Pearl antes de indicarle que se acerque para así darle un beso en la mejilla—. Te amo.


End file.
